The present invention relates to a face seal O-ring insertion tool. More specifically, the invention is directed to a tool that can be used to insert an O-ring in a half dovetail recess of an industrial connector, such as a fitting, an adaptor, or a coupling.
O-rings are usually round, flexible seals that are made of an elastomeric material. O-rings can be positioned in recesses defined by connectors in order to prevent leakage of fluid. In the past, O-rings fell out of the recesses during shipment of the connectors because the recesses were not designed to maintain the O-rings within the recesses.
Recently, the recesses, which are also known as glands or grooves, have been redesigned to include a lip in order to form a "half dovetail" configuration. This new configuration makes it difficult to dislodge the O-ring once it is inserted in the recess.
It has been found that it is difficult to insert an O-ring in the half dovetail groove. Therefore, there is a need for a tool to insert an O-ring in a half dovetail recess. The present invention satisfies this need.